


Won't you join me for a bite?

by Sikadarling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sikadarling/pseuds/Sikadarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Vriska Serket was anything but surprised to find that yet another round of FLARPing had come down to this.  Once again, one of her many, many snare traps she had carefully laid out for just such a purpose had been sprung.  And once again, the young Marquise found herself grinning aural-sponge-clot-to-sponge-clot over the silken-wrapped form of the troll who was to be her lusus’ latest meal.  But unlike all the other times, the hapless prey that was currently struggling and writhing against the sticky threads was not the usual sort of faceless, no-named troll that would quickly be finding themselves on the wrong end of the massive spider’s gullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you join me for a bite?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "A terrible kismetic lunch."

Of course Vriska Serket was anything but surprised to find that yet another round of FLARPing had come down to this.  Once again, one of her many, many snare traps she had carefully laid out for just such a purpose had been sprung.  And once again, the young Marquise found herself grinning aural-sponge-clot-to-sponge-clot over the silken-wrapped form of the troll who was to be her lusus’ latest meal.  But unlike all the other times, the hapless prey that was currently struggling and writhing against the sticky threads was not the usual sort of faceless, no-named troll that would quickly be finding themselves on the wrong end of the massive spider’s gullet.

“Well, well.  And just who do we have here????????  Why, if it isn't a member of team Charge, herself!  Funny, I could have sworn I’d set my little trap for that insufferable pupa………but I suppose this little butterfly will have to do, instead.”

Aradia Megido merely glared up at her captor through narrowed eyes, crimson lips drawn back over her sharp little fangs in a hateful snarl as she tried to wiggle out of the sticky cocoon. 

“Goddamit Vriska.  You agreed you wouldn’t use any of your stupid web traps near the hives.”

Each word was punctuated with a twist and a frustrated grunt as she tried to free herself from the snare, much to Vriska’s delight.  No way the foolish lowblood would be able to free herself without assistance.  All she was doing now with each tug and wriggle was assuring the silken strands would hug her that much tighter…At this rate she’d be totally immobile in a few minutes, forced to lie still even through her veins being filled with venom and the agony of acid eating her from the inside-out wracking her dying body.  The thought brought a delighted sneer to the Scourge sister’s face.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Araaaaaaaadia.  Are you accusing me of going back on my word?  I distinctly remember promising not to use traps anywhere near the hives........and we are nowhere near my hive.  _Are we, Aradia????????_ ”

She could almost hear the gnashing of the captive troll’s fangs.  _Sweet like music_.

But yes, why was it that she was staring down at _other_ member of team Charge?  Why were strands of loose webbing tangling around those woolbeast-like curly horns, instead of that _mind-numbingly dull_ fudgeblooded pupa’s?  Vriska had always prided herself on her extensive planning skills, so what had gone wron-

_Of course._

The clouder before her had rerouted her teammate’s path in an attempt to protect him from her current fate.  Hilarious.  One gutterblood trying to protect another.  It was laughable.  _Laughable._   While Vriska would have probably eventually let the boy skylark go once she eventually grew tired of tormenting him, she would have no such mercy for any other troll foolhardy enough to spring one of her traps.  Even less for any who might _willingly_ set foot into her web.  It was one thing to have such a brazen attitude when you had the strength, skill and luck to back it up.  It was another thing entirely when you were a weaky weak weak filthy lowest-of-the-low-on-the-hemospectrum like the girl before her.

Vriska let her vision 8-fold roam over her captive in her silken prison.  She must be tiring herself out already, what with how her body seemed to droop and perspiration began to form beads at her temples.  Typical weakness.  Yes, there had always something insanely fragile about the team Charge member.  Gutterblooded tendencies aside, Aradia had always seemed particularly frail, like she might be shattered as easily as glass if Vriska ever got one, solid hit in.  The rustblood would likely crumble to dust, exactly as delicate and shimmering as the scales from a butterfly’s wings.  _Disgusting._  

It was nothing short of a miracle that she had managed to survive, and indeed outpace, team Scourge again and again.  No doubt that was because all of that stomach-churning weakness that plagued her crimson-blooded body was merely physical.  Unlike that tragically weak-willed partner of hers, Aradia’s mind was as strong as they came.  It’d have to be if even Marquise Mindfang herself couldn’t worm her way into its depths and gain control.  And her spirit?  From what she had seen, it was nearly unbreakable.  Maybe Vriska would have to give her credit for that.  Maybe.

But the point was moot anyways.  After all, poor little Aradia and all her noble intentions were about to be swallowed up into the monstrous, gaping maw of her guardian.

Vriska sharply jerked the other troll’s body upwards, their faces only narrowly separated by a few, scant inches.  Even in her fatigue, the rustblood managed a little warning growl from deep in her throat.  _Delicious._   

“Any last words, before my lusus makes her lunch out of you, _swillblood????????_ ”  The air between her and the captive Aradia hummed with tension.  Though no words were spoken, clashing psionic energies crackled through the silence.  A few, tense moments passed that way before deep ruby lips parted, red lashes fluttering softly as she summoned a breath.  Every length of muscle from the spidertroll’s arm down to where her fingers buried themselves in the material of her prey’s collar flexed with anticipation……..

Something warm and wet struck her cheek right beneath her 7-irised eye.

Had that bitch actually _spat_ at her?

Without warning, Vriska dropped the other girl to the ground with an indignant hiss, swiping the back of one hand against her face to remove the offending liquid.  She didn’t know what she had been expecting the normally-graceful Aradia to do, but it certainly wasn’t _that_.  With a roar, she dropped to her knees over the lowblood, chest heaving and vascular pump working double-duty with rage as she bared her fangs and met one challenging gaze with her own. 

Instantly she was met with the same brick wall she always encountered while trying to advance on Aradia’s mind - unyielding to even her most aggressive efforts.  Vriska couldn’t even seem to read the damn gutterblood’s expression.  

Inside her eyes, she could see nothing.  Feel nothing.  Nothing, that is, save for the deepest.  Darkest.

Black.

And  even her vision 8-fold couldn’t tell her if what she saw was real, or merely her own eyes, reflected.

After what seemed like sweeps, thought finally returned to the cerulean-blood’s consciousness.  Vriska shoved the other girl away as quickly as she could, her digestive organ turning knots upon itself in revulsion.  Muttering a steady stream of curses, she let one claw slide beneath the strands of web that imprisoned the lowblood, pulling upward and severing each silken tie, one-by-one.

“Get out of my sight,” she hissed against the other girl’s cheek, threat gleaming sharply beneath the rims of her glasses.  Aradia did not need to be told twice.  In an instant she was on her feet once more, absconding as fast as her legs might carry her without so much as a glance over her shoulder.

Vriska could do nothing more than watch her freed butterfly flit away, out of sight.

……..

Perhaps she wouldn’t tell her lusus about this one.


End file.
